


My Firsts

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare, Draco tries to find his way in his new reality





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella Prompt:Crash, Proposal, Cellphone, "You were my first. My first kiss, my first love, my first heartache, my first kill and I will never, ever forget that" 
> 
> Music: When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground from Finding Neverland (the musical), Shatter Me by Lindsay Sterling

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325666380/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Fog spreads in my brain  
“You were my first”  
Memories crash together

Proposals without plans  
“My first kiss”  
Dreams that will never be

Wishes for peace  
“My first love”  
Thoughts swirl without mercy

Voices in head  
“My first heartbreak”  
Promises I could not keep

Cellphone rings never stop  
“My first kill”  
Regrets beyond measure

Metal crumbles around me  
“... and I will never, ever forget that”  
Haunted beyond time 

Love tears at my soul  
“Hermione, my love”  
Hope to meet again in the next life


End file.
